


Club Talk

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two men comparing their home lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #30, **"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?"**

Lestrade lined up another shot. “Can’t say I envy you your flatmate, Doctor. Sherlock Holmes is deuced useful at a crime scene, but I reckon it can be a bit much living with the chap day to day.” Crack.

Watson set down his whisky. “Well done, Inspector. Well, I won’t deny that he can be aggravating and demanding. And you do find yourself becoming accustomed to the oddest things.”

The inspector snorted in agreement. “That blasted violin – I’ve heard it a time or two when I’ve come up.”

“Oh the violin playing is nothing.” Watson made the shot and straightened. “It’s the moodiness, where he’ll be as irrepressible as a three-year-old boy one day and flat on the couch wordless the next. Or the foul-smelling experiments, and the demand for assistance, also at no fixed time – you find yourself saying things like ‘Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?’”

Lestrade let out a guffaw. “And what did he say to that?”

“Oh, something about flies and circadian rhythm and whether the same dosage worked at 2pm to the same effect – something like that.” Watson shrugged. “Then there’s the mess and untidiness in the rooms, papers and books everywhere when he’s on the scent, bizarre people in and out at all hours – present company excepted, Inspector –or getting me up at every hour the clock provides to come with him at once and catch a train and … why the devil are you laughing?”

The inspector set down his cue and doubled over. “And here I was envying you your carefree bachelor life, Doctor – no wife, no kids. But I can match you story for story – mess and noise from the little lads running about, and a moody wife in the family way begging you to find oranges at blue o’clock, and crying babes getting you up at all hours, and foul-smelling nappies. And the only difference is my lot will outgrow all that – yours won’t!”

Watson laughed so hard he spoiled his shot.


End file.
